


goodnight moon and goodnight you

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Agender Ben Hargreeves, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's quit," Ben whispered against his lips, before pecking him again. "Let's say 'screw it' and quit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight moon and goodnight you

A soft pair of lips pressed to his own, gently rousing him out of the light sleep he'd fallen into. Sleepily, he kissed back, feeling a gloved hand cup the side of his face.

He blinked his eyes open into the dark room as the other pulled away. Ben's sharp, smiling face meet his eyes, and Klaus flashed a tired smile at him. They were kneeling over Klaus, lightly stroke the side of his face.

Their cape was still on, as were their gloves. All they'd taken off was the mask and boots, but Klaus wasn't complaining. Ben pulled him into another kiss, harder than the last.

"Let's do it," Ben whispered against his lips, pressing their foreheads together.

"Didn't I make love to you for an hour straight before you left for your patrols?" Klaus asked in a thick voice, drawing a noise of amusement from Ben.

"Not _that_ 'it', you doof. What we were talking about earlier."

Klaus stretched a bit, letting Ben rub his face. "What 'it' are you talking about, then? Cause if you give me a bit to wake up, I can give you the other 'it', no problem."

He smiled into the kiss that was pressed to his mouth, stroking his fingers into Ben's hair. He knew that they were amused by the joke.

"Let's quit," Ben whispered against his lips, before pecking him again. "Let's say 'screw it' and quit."

"Why the sudden change of heart? You were pretty against it earlier," Klaus pointed out, working the cape off of them the best that he could. 

"I had time to think tonight," they told him, letting Klaus continue to lazily undress them. "I thought about it, and I realized just how sick of this I am. I love being a hero, but I'm sick of _this_. I'm sick of patrols, sick of a strict schedule, and super sick of us having to hide our relationship out of fear of punishment. We're 22 and can't even leave without Dad having to know where we're going!"

They kissed Klaus again, harder this time, knocking their discarded costume to the floor. Ben moved off of him, opting to curl their naked bodies together under the blanket.

"We're prepared already," Ben continued, letting Klaus cuddle against their larger body. "We already have a house, we've got money put away in case he cuts us off. So, I say we finish out the week. Saturday, we go tell him that we're through, and by Monday, have all of our stuff from here moved into the house. Yeah?"

Klaus pressed a light kiss to their jaw. "Yeah. I think we could do it. I'd rather spend my life living out there with you than wasting away in this house, having to be quiet when we fuck."

That drew a laugh from Ben. "Dirty pervert. He might fight us to stay, but I won't do it. But yeah, I'm ready to quit. So is it a deal?"

"It's a deal. You leave this place, babe, and I'll be right behind you. Now get some sleep, Ben."

"Gladly. I love you, Klaus. G'night."

"Love you too, darling. Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Then Ben died that Thursday.
> 
> The end!


End file.
